This disclosure relates generally to power tools and more specifically to a kit that includes power tools that operate on different voltages.
In the power tool field, it is common to use different types of power tools to address the varied needs of the user of the power tools. It is also common to use power tools that operate on different voltages also to address the varied needs of the user. The need to use different types of power tools and/or power tools of different voltages typically cause manufacturing, costs, storage and charging issues.